


试试

by cby32195



Category: Country Kko Kko (Band)
Genre: Community: kkm_challenge, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cby32195/pseuds/cby32195
Summary: 尝试下
Relationships: Jang "MaRin" Gyeong-Hwan/Kim "kkOma" Jung-gyun
Collections: KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses





	试试

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kk0220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk0220/gifts).



试试能不能发文呢？心好塞，求安慰


End file.
